Number Eight
by Ginny234
Summary: Number eight meets four and the rest of the gang
1. Chapter 1

**This story is real. I do not own the characters I only own my oc Lily**

You may think I'm an ordinary girl. Though I look like one on the outside I am definitely not a human. I am one of the nine garde sent from the planet Lorien to survive after the planet was destroyed. We each have a number and we can only be killed in order. One Two and Three are dead and I know that because of the three scars on my leg. But recently I have heard of John Smith and others. My number is eight.

I was sitting in my room in Los Angeles CA, I was lifting a snow globe up in the air with my power of telekinesis. All of us (The Garde) have the power of telekinesis and three other powers. My other powers were controlling emotions reading minds and shapeshifting my favorite.

"Eight" My Cepán calls. You might wonder my she calls me eight It's because that is who I am. My fake name is Lily Carson and hers though she never changes the first name is Charlotte.

"What!" I call down. "We have to go come check the news first" she calls back up. I get on the computer and check. I find news of John Smith (Who we think is one of us) I read the article.

**They Get Away Again**

**Terrorist John Smith and Sam Goode and five others (Ella Chrayakt Six and 7 and Nine)Were recently spotted heading west in Kansas. They have destroyed another area of woods. We suspect that they are planning to go to California to catch a ship around to the edge of South America. No one should worry We will catch them and they will suffer a life in jail and so will any others that try and help them.**

Below the article is a picture of Sam Six and John. I come down the stairs and say to Charlotte. "They have been spotted They think they are heading here. Do you think they know we are here?" I ask

She looks up and replies "Maybe but how they would. I mean maybe something's in their chest that can track us" I look at her and ask "What do we do" She replies "Pack your bags we are going to meet them halfway" I nod

We've only been here for a couple months and I wanted to move again anyway. It takes three minutes to back my stuff then I use my telekinesis to carry them down the stairs. Unlike the other Garde I am 15 and they are 17.

As we get into the car an explosion sounds from behind us and we see three figures in back appear in front of us "Shit, They must have found us'' and she looked at me "What did you do"

"I kind of looked in an article of they walk among us" I wince but the Mogdorians shot their guns at us I used my Telekinesis to throw the bullets back at them and they all dicinigrated. Charlotte steps on the gas pedal and we shoot out of there Charlotte asks me to change into a bird and scout. I do so changing into a crow which is the easiest thing that won't be suspected.

As I'm flying the road is clear I fly until we are out of Los Angeles and into another town we drive all the way to the next state which is Nevada.

When we stop for the night is a small town of Morrisville. We stay in a comfort inn but I notice people are watching us. I am very nervous and think it might be the Mogs but I shake my head and tell myself nah it's not them.

Charlotte tells me "Eight we are going to leave at six tomorrow and head to Utah the other Gardes should be in Colorado then so we should meet up with them but make sure its them by using your power." So we go to bed and wake up the next morning.

We leave but as we are pulling out of the hotel parking lot we hear a gunshot and one of our tire bursts. We look behind us and of Course there are 10 or more Mogs I take a gun from the right side of the backseat and aim for one of them Charlotte does the same and eventually we kill almost everyone.

Then Charlotte screams. I look over at her and see she dropped her gun her right shoulder has been shot and the hole is pretty big. I shot the last Mog right in the heart and it dies instantly.

I focus my attention back to Charlotte and see she's having trouble breathing. I ask her "Where's the next hospital" though I know its dangerous.

Charlotte rasped "Its too late I'm going to die" I looked at her in shock "No your not we'll get you to a hospital. She was gasping for air "No Goodbye Eight You must unite with the other garde and I know you cans save Lorien." She took one last deep breath and I could tell she was gone.

**Fours POV**

Sam was scanning the news while we stayed in a hotel in Colorado. He looked up with a serious face "Check this A women in Nevada was found dead in a car with unusual gun bullet in her shoulder while doctor were looking at her she disinigrated. The hotel manager said that she checked in with a fifth teen year old girl and the girl was seen fleeing from the scene with three scars on her leg."

Six looked at me "Do you think it's one of us" Crayak replied "No human disingrates"

Ella said "Why don't we head to Nevada" and BK barks in agreement

I reply "The fifth teen year old was seen with three scars on her leg, she has to be one of us."

"Okay then we is headed to Nevada" Six announces and everyone cheers

Seven asks "What if she is not there." And Nine replies "She will be her Cepán Is dead she will be somewhere there"

**Next chapter Eight meets four and the rest. Is Eight still in Nevada with Four find her what will the Mogs do. To find out Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile but I have had family issues.**

**Eight's POV**

After I left Charlotte I was a mess I ran off into the woods and found a cave but I also brought my chest.

I spent a day in the cave and heard voices Always looking for me but when they checked out the cave I changed into a bat

I finally decided to open the chest I placed my fingers on it and it opened I pulled out the first thing I saw and it was a rock.

As soon as I touched it I realized I made a mistake it glowed and then voices came out of it.

"_Where do you think he or she is" asked a young mans voice_

"_I don't know the news said her and her Cepan were in Nevada" a female voice spoke_

"_Well lets check near the hotel Six and Four should go since the Mogs are probably there" a child's voice said_

"_I agree with Ella" and older males voice rasped_

"_Okay then we'll go" the young male and female voice said together"_

"Hello, Hello can anyone hear me" I asked but all I heard were weird rasping sounds

"Okay so they are going near the hotel so I'll meet them" I transformed into a golden retriever puppy and dug a huge hole buried my chest for later and I headed off to the hotel

**Six's POV**

Me and Four got stuck looking for Five or Eight not that I'm complaining though he still does have feelings for Sarah.

"So" Four asks "DO you think we'll get to him or her in time"

I shrugged "I don't know I never got to three in time" but then I added "Don't worry we will"

Four was silent for the rest of the ride. When we arrived in Morrisville, Nevada. Four said "Now for the hard part"

We got out of the car and as soon as my feet hit the floor a little golden puppy was running towards us

**Eight's POV**

When I made to to the hotel there were two teenagers in the parking lot and the only way I knew to tell if it was them or not was to run up and rip ones right pant leg off.

And so I did that to the guy and he definitely got pissed he I could tell he was about to blast me to bits when he noticed what I had done

"Are you one of us" he asked and I nodded my head "Okay lets go" he said and put me in the car. The whole ride they were up in the front seat whispering and since they told me to stay as I was I listened

When we arrived at a cabin in the middle of nowhere the female told me to change back so I changed and Four gasped

"She is to young to be a Garde" he pointed out leading me into the house.

"No Four she is not, not all of us have to be the same age" The female said

Then I sat down at a table and 3 more people came out into the room.. A young girl about 11, a 17 year old boy, and an older man about in his late 30s. They were quiet

"I guess we should introduce ourselves" The female said "I am number Six"

The young girl said "My name is Ella I am number ten although you might not have heard of me" Ella smiled

The man said "I am Crayak Ella's cepan" and the teen said "I'm Sam Goode just a normal human"

"I'm John but my number id Four so now the question is who are you" Four asked I took a breath

"I am number eight my name is" but I didn't have time to finish because a loud bang was heard outside and Sam said "Run


End file.
